customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital (battybarney2014's version)
Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital is the first part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Baby Bop is nervous to go to the hospital, so Barney and his friends show her to take care of her. Educational Theme: Going to the Hospital Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Hospital Song # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # People Helping Other People # Best of Friends # A Friend Like You Trivia *The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. *The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. *The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". * David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". * Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". * Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". * Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". * Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". * Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". * Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". * Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". * Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". * Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)